Una vida dentro de la muerte
by Natt Cure
Summary: Ambientada en la segunda temporada de la serie, Lisbon dividida entre su familia y su trabajo , Jane como siempre en lo suyo, hasta que Red John se cansa de esperar. Jisbon! Advertencia: Momentos M!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! He decidido dejar mis historias en español porque pasarlos por el troductor y luego intentar corregirlos me quedan apestosos! Tengo varias historias y esta tambien esta practicamente terminada! ; )**

 **Esta ambientada en la segunda temporada, y como no me gusta que a Lisbon en la serie siempre la traten a-romantica, se me han ocurrido estas ideas! n_n**

 **Espero que les guste ya que no es mi estilo, es mas el terror, pero con Jane y Lisbon es la exepcion! - y me quedo rima :P -**

 **Lamentablemente no me pertence :S**

 **cya!**

Lisbon estaba llenando unos informes, y extra papeleo por culpa de su consultor.

Un café y un muffin era lo único que la distraía del aburrimiento. Papeleo! deberían inventar robots que hicieran este trabajo tedioso protestaba por dentro.

Su consultor dormía plácidamente en el sillón de su oficina. Sueños que involucraban a una agente con cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Imágenes que eran inocentes y que luego comenzaron a convertirse e ir por aguas mas peligrosas. Empezó a gemir de placer, piel contra piel, movimientos rítmicos,bocas fusionadas de forma apasionada y desesperada, miradas intensas que se clavaban una en la otra, azul marino contra verde bosque, mordidas, lenguas en un baile de ballet, succiones, y sonidos propios de aquel éxtasis. Jane comenzó a gemir cada vez mas alto y con su respiración entre cortada debido a la excitación, estaba por llegar al clímax, y cuando estaba a punto de gritar su nombre a los 4 vientos con toda la fuerza, lo despertó el teléfono.

Lisbon lo miraba atónita desde su asiento detras del escritorio, al principio creía que estaba sumergido en una pesadilla, pero luego vio como sudaba y algo serpentear entre sus pantalones.

Oh dios!decía para sus adentros, esta teniendo un sueño erótico. A quien se estaría imaginando?. De alguna forma aquello le disgustaba, pensar que su consultor estaba fantaseando con otra su suerte el teléfono comenzó a sonar de forma insistente, y sus pensamientos se desviaron al deber y no a imágenes no placenteras.

Ambos alerta a la vos detrás del auricular, Jane se despertó sintiéndose algo incomodo. Cuando notó la causa de su desconformidad, salió corriendo pasillo abajo sin mirar a la dueña de aquellos sueños hacia el ático para intentar tranquilizarse.

Lisbon lo notó pero lo ignoró, y atendió el incesante timbre.

- **Lisbon** -atendia de forma profesional-

\- **Hola Teresa** \- respondia del otro lado en tono triste por tener que interactuar con ella-

- **Ah Hola Greg** \- decia imitando su tono melancolico-

- **Perdona** **por llamarte al teléfono del trabajo, pero surgió una urgencia y debo irme enseguida, así que si puedes encargarte de las niñas, seria de gran alivio**

Lisbon abrió los ojos de desconcierto. Mientras maquinaba que hacer, decidió que como estaba todo tranquilo en la oficina podría cuidarlas allí.

- **vale, no hay problema, ya las extrañaba** -decía apareciendo una sonrisa dulce en su rostro al pensar en ellas.

Greg suspiro de alivio, **Genial!** -decía entusiasmado- **me has quitando un peso de encima, gracias Tess!** -olvidándose de la situación en que realmente estaban sumergidos- **Paso luego del** **mediodía** **vale** ?

\- **bien!, espero que no aparezca** **ningún** **caso , sino tendré que ver como me las apaño.**

\- **Eso esperemos, luego hablamos mas de cuando las voy a tener de nuevo-** decía con angustia- **Las extraño locamente a las 3, pero entiendo.**

\- **Greg ya hablamos de esto, por favor, no hoy ni por teléfono,se que no es un entorno ideal para las niñas, pero ya te lo expliqué.**

\- **si, si que lo hiciste. Esta bien, no es momento, pero si quieres re pensarlo, y juntarnos a aclarar cosas por favor** **házmelo** **saber ok Tess?**

\- **Bien Greg, entonces nos vemos**

. **Nos vemos -** y sin que ella lo percibiera dejo escapar un te amo en lo bajo practicamente en un susurro.

Jane mientras tanto puso todo en orden, y se dirigía a la cocina a prepararse un delicioso té y otro café para su querida jefa.

Sabía que debía apartarse de ella por dos razones, una Red John, la otra no estaba preparado aún para otra relació se mantenía lejos, iba a querer tocarla, y acariciar aquella piel de porcelana y tan blanca como la nieve, y luego abrazarla estrechamente contra el, sintiendo cada parte de su delicioso cuerpo, y luego besar aquellos labios...

No no!, se impuso mientras seguía con su ritual del té, basta! piensa en ella como tu amiga, tu mejor amiga, tu hermosa amiga, no! de nuevo! se decía mientras pasaba su mano por sus suaves rizos dorados, ella es Lisbon, mi jefa, mi jefa y amiga se decía como un mantra, nada más. Puedo eliminar todo esto que estoy sintiendo, por algo soy el máster en engaño, ella es Lisbon, solo eso.

Mientras seguía en su batalla interna, Cho apareció para adquirir su dosis de cafeína diaria.

- **Ey Jane** , **porque estas tan sonrojado?-** decía en tono monotono, quitándole importancia.

- **N-nada, es solo que hace calor** **aquí** **, no hace calor?** -decía en tono de molestia- **yo creo que si,** se decía mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, y respiraba forzosamente para intentar enfriarse un poco. **uff,** **debería** **empezar con los té** **fríos** **, estos té calientes me** **están** **calcinando las tripas.** decía sonriendo.

\- **Lo que tu digas Jane,pero hace** **frío** **, no se de que hablas**. decía retirándose sin esperar su respuesta.

Luego dejó apresuradamente su café en el escritorio de Lisbon y como sin ser visto desapareció para tomarse una siesta en su sofá.

Despertó a mitad de la mañana, por voces que se alzaban.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par, refregandoselos con sus puños, y miró hacia el pasillo.

Dos niñas una de cabellos albinos y otra castaños, hablaban apresuradamente una encima de la otra, excitadas por algo, y un hombre corpulento, rubio, detrás de ellas.

Jane frunció los ojos cuando vió en que direccion iban.

Decidió esperar unos 10 minutos para que se acomodaran y luego entraria en su oficina.

Lisbon estaba leyendo un informe forense, cuando dos niñas trspasaron la puerta, saliendo disparadas en su dirección, subiéndose a su falda y abrazándola. Greg solo a unos pasos de ellas,cerró la puerta detrás de si.

- **Ey Tess, estas preciosa como siempre** , decía con sonrisa de embobado.

Ella le sonreía mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

- **Ey bebes!** decía dandoles un beso en la sien a cada una de ellas. **Hoy van a tener un** **día** **en el trabajo con mami!** decía realmente entusiasmada.

- **yay!** decían al unisono, **podemos ser detectives mami!, y ayudar con el microscopio?,** decía la de cabello rubio.

- **si! mis pequeñas detectives,** decía dulcemente. **Anneke, Elizabeth, saluden a su padre que se tiene que ir.**

En el momento en que ambas fueron subidas a la vez por su padre, tomandolas en un abrazo muy estrecho y dejándole besos por donde caían y cosquillas y ellas con risillas incontrolables, la puerta se abrio de repente.

\- **Oh no** **maldición** **!** dijo la agente para sus adentros. Ella odiaba entre mezclar vida personal y profesional, a pesar que los de su equipo fueran sus amigos y que estuviera sintiendo cosas no amigables por el problematico de su consultor. Aun asi deseaba mantener esa linea intacta.

Jane quedó entre cortado al ver aquella escena. Aclaró la garganta, e intento empezar a hablar, pero fue cortado por aquel hombre corpulento.

\- **Necesitas algo?** Lisbon le fulmino con la mirada. Jane no pudo ignorar aquello, y notó que había cierta intimidad entre ellos, aquello no le empezaba a gustar nada.

\- **Pasa algo Jane?** decia en tono cordial.

- **N-no no era solo porque...** empezó a rascar su nuca, intentando buscar una excusa, **es que queria conocer a tus sobrinas!**.decía sonriendo ampliamente.

Antes de que Lisbon pudiera responder, Greg se le adelantó.

- **Oh no, no lo son!** , decía con orgullo, dejando a sus hijas en piso firme. Luego extendio la mano para presentarse al consultor. **Soy Greg, Greg Tyback el esposo de Teresa.**

Luego de escuchar la palabra esposo, sus oídos comenzaron a pitar en frecuencias demasiado agudas. Esposo no no puede ser se decía para sus adentros,hoy es el día de los inocentes!debe ser eso, me quiere tomar el pelo.

- **Ex esposo** **decía** **Lisbon** **apresurándose** **a aclarar.**

Jane aun desconcertado tomo la mano ofrecida en un saludo decidido y fuerte. **Patrick Jane** dijo rápidamente el consultor, aun con su mente en blanco.

Quedó petrificado en su lugar, mientras Greg y Lisbon lo miraban de forma extraña. Luego de un rato de contemplarlo y mientras se dirigian miradas entre ambos, Greg se canso. Tenia otro compromiso, y debia apresurarse, no era el momento de estudiar a este hombre que se quedo perdido en su mente, otro momento iba a ser.

- **Bueno Tess me tengo que ir, ahora si,** **adiós** **bebes!** les decía dejando un beso a cada una, **portense bien!**

- **siempre nos portamos bien!** decían al unisono con cara de picaras.

- **y yo soy San** **Nicolás!**

\- **no tonto!, san** **Nicolás** **esta en el polo norte y si fueras tu** **tendríamos** **mas regalos!** , decía Anneke, con sus cabellos rubios y en bucles mientras sonreía maquiavelicamente.

Le dejo una mirada inquisitoria a su ex esposa, despeinado los cabellos de ambas niñas.

- **Un gusto Patrick, Tess luego hablamos!** **se despedia de su familia agitando sus manos mientras se alejaba de la oficina.**

Lisbon le sonrió dulcemente y asintió con la cabeza.

- **Niñas si quieren pueden dibujar en aquella mesa** \- decian señalando el mueble de madera que se encontraba a un costado de la puerta.

Ambas asintieron con entusiasmo y acamparon en ella.

Jane aun seguía mirando la pared blanca con el seño fruncido, pensando y pensando. Como puede ser?, no, no pude ser, esto debe ser una pesadilla, mil y un pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza,no su Lisbon, lo hubiera sabido antes, no no. No podia aceptar que ella habia mantenido un gran secreto oculto sin que e sospechara, y menos algo tan vital.

Lisbon tambien se canso de contemplarlo y volvio a lo suyo. Enseguida que se concentraba en su deber, recibia un mensaje urgente de Hightower para que acudiera a su oficina.

- **Ey Jane!** se paraba de su asiento dirigiéndose a aquella silueta inmovil, enseguida que lo alcanzo comenzo a mover su mano delante de sus ojos petrificados.Y a este que le pasa se decia por dentro, **me puedes cuidar a las niñas un momento por favor?**

Jane salio de aquel estado catatónico, mirándola como si le hubieran salido 2 cabezas, **si tranquila, yo las vigilo.** No podía procesar mas que aquello.

- **Gracias!** decía sonriendo dulcemente, **pequeñas ya regreso!**

Cuando estuvieran solos, se desquitaría, ahora habían dos preciosas criaturas en frente suyo.

- **Hola encantos!** decía alegre, mientras se sentaba en la cabecera de la mesa entre ellas. Ambas lo miraron con curiosidad.

\- **Soy Patrick, trabajo** **aquí** **, a quien debo el placer de conocerlas princesas?** , decía tomando cada una de sus manitos y besandoselas.

\- **Soy Anneke Tayback Lisbon! y tengo 11 años.** Decía entusiasmada por la atención agitando sus cabellos con bucles,grandes ojos verdes, y piel blanquecina y llena de pecas. Jane de nuevo quedo anonanado.

\- Se aclaraba la garganta. **Lisbon. digo Teresa es su madre entonces?**

Ambas asentían divertidas.

- **Oh dios** **decía** **por lo bajo,** mientras pasaba su mano por su rostro y cabellos enrulados.

Aunque la parte de ex esposo eso si sonaba bien, no tranquilo Paddy no vayas ahí.

- **y tu cariño?** era la viva imagen de Lisbon. Con sus cabellos castaños, flequillo, grandes ojos verdes, y tez tan blanca y con pecas como su hermana.

- **tímidamente respondia soy Elizabeth Tayback LIsbon y tengo asi** decia mientras señalaba con 5 deditos.

- **Un placer de conocerlas!** , **quieren tomar un chocolate caliente?** fue lo único que se le ocurrió de momento, mientras esperaban a su madre.

Aunque aun le dolia tratar con niños por lo que le habia ocurrido a Charlotte, estas angelicales criaturas no tenian la culpa de su miseria, y al ser de Lisbon las hacia mas valiosas para el. Lo que le molestaba profundamente era porque nunca le habia contado que tenia familia? Debia admitirlo, tenia una cara de poker mejor de lo que creia.

\- **yay chocolate!** decian ambas al mismo tiempo.

- **Entonces esta todo dicho!Vamos!,** mientras Elizabeth alzaba los brazos para que la levantara, y Anneke caminaba a su lado, con Jane rodeándola por los hombros.

Cuando se iban dirigiendo al bullpen, miradas se clavaron en los 3. Risgby atonito con comida aun en la boca, le colgaba la mandíbula abierta, Cho como siempre con su rostro intacto, aunque en el interior se le arremolinaban 1000 preguntas, y Van Pelt, con sus ojos desorbitados.

\- **Esperen alli pequeñas!** les decía señalando su amado sillón.

Ambas asentían, y se sentaban a esperar, mirando con sus grandes ojos verdes todo lo que las rodeaba, captando cada detalle del bullpen.

Rigsby fue el primero en reaccionar, y caminar hacia ellas.

- **Hola! ustedes quienes son? -** decia poniendose al nivel de ellas arrodillado frente al sillon **-** ,

 **-miren Van Pelt, Cho parecen una mezcla entre Jane y Lisbon!,** y luego de decirlo quedo eufórico-

 **-oh no!tienen doble vida!nunca nos dijeron que tenían hijas!debe ser por lo de Red John!** , sus palabras se entorpecían unas con otras-

 **no confían en nosotros?** poniendo cara de angustia-

 **desde cuando las tienen ocultas?entiendo es porque no quieren que sepa, pero ustedes tienen edades que no encajan !oh no!, Jane tenia un amorío con Lisbon antes de que el trabajara en el CBI! nunca nos dijeron que se conocian de antes! oh dios!esto es un completo desastre!-** antes de que siguiera divagando, y con las dos niñas sin entender nada, Jane se apresuro a acercarles sus chocolates calientes a cada una.

- **Gracias Patrick!** decian al unisono, ignorando por completo al extraño que estaba delante de ella y hablaba consigo mismo.

\- **No es nada amores!,** decía dejándole unas caricias en el cabello de cada una.

Los 3 agentes quedaron con sus mandibulas caidas nuevamente.

- **Quienes son?** decía Cho bruscamente

\- **ella es Anneke Tayback Lisbon y ella Elizabeth Tayback Lisbon!** decía con orgullo

Los 3 dejaron escapar un suspiro que Jane pudo percibir a tiempo.

- **Que creían?**.. **oh... oh!** exclamaba nervioso al percibir por donde venian las dudas de los tres agentes- **no,no son mias, lamentablemente decía a lo bajo.**

- **Son las sobrinas de Lisbon?** se apresuraba Van Pelt a llenar el silencio incomodo.

\- **No tonta!** decía Anneke, **es nuestra madre!porque todo el mundo pregunta lo mismo?** decía haciendo trompa.

Los 3 agentes casi se les desbordan los ojos, si hasta el propio Cho.

\- **Hijas...de la jefa...de Lisbon!** escupía Rigsby incrédulo.

\- **Si, aparentemente nuestra Lisbon estuvo ocultandonos cosas,** decia aun irritado, **ah y estaba casada por si se preguntaban de donde salieron estas dos bellezas miniaturas**. decía sonriendo a ambas dulcemente.

\- **yo soy mas grande que ella!Liz es un bebe todavia! no LIzzie? le decia mientras le tomaba las mejillas en sus manos.**

\- **No soy un bebe!basta Neke!** decia gritando con sus fuerzas.

- **son demasiado adorables!** decia Jane contemplandolas con cariño.

- **Veanlas...** decía el consultor, alzando en su falda a Elizabeth,

 **-miren esos ojasos!-** continuaba- **son los mismos que Teresa**.

Los 3 comenzaron a contemplarlas y ver los rasgos en comun que habian entre ellas y su jefa.

- **claro!son idénticas, excepto el cabello de Anneke, es mas tu tono!,** decía Rigsby travieso. **Han estado haciendo travesuras todos estos años, Jane, inclusive espera, se puede estar casado con 2 mujeres? no entiendo,decía rascándose el cuello.**

- **No Wayne** -decía ya algo molesto,dejando escapar un suspiro- **ya lo dije, no son mías,** **y le he sido muy fiel a mi esposa, muchas gracias por el voto de confianza**!, **y no conocia a Lisbon desde antes, he respondido a todas sus preguntas pequeños pimpollos de nosotros?**

\- **si, todo cristalino,** decía sin imutarse Cho.

- **genial!** decia volviendo a tomar sorbos de su chocolate. Mientras Jane se puso a contemplarlas. Eran una ternura, ambas, pero Elizabeth ya lo tenia agarrado del dedo meñique, una mini Lisbon! le encantaba.

Luego de un rato, Hightawer junto a Lisbon salían del despacho y se dirigían al bullpen.

- **Bueno agentes, a ver si terminan con el papeleo, necesito que 2 de ustedes vayan al juicio Marcus Gilliman, el que**...se detuvo en seco al ver las dos criaturas en el sofá de Jane.

- **Mami!** decían ambas saltando del sillon y enseguida lanzándose a los brazos de Lisbon.

La pequeña agente levanto a Elizabeth, mientras Anneke la rodeaba con sus brazos. Hightwaer estaba desconcertada como todos los allí presentes minutos antes.

- **Eh jefa, le molesta si mis hijas se quedan por hoy?, mi esposo, digo.**.. aclarando la garganta **mi ex esposo no puede cuidarlas, y no me dio tiempo de..**

trago en seco.

Hightwaer le cortaba levantando la mano.

- **No hay problema agente, mientras no haya caso.**

- **Hola niñas!que lindas que son!** continuaba la mujer mientras su aire maternal salia a la superficie. Les acaricio el cabello mientras seguia hablandoles en tono cariñoso- **son igual a su madre!** ambas sonrieron timidamente.

Lisbon comenzo a presentarselas a todos, mientras Jane la observaba con cara de adoración. La agente Lisbon era hermosa, pero Teresa la madre de Anneke y Elizabeth era mucho mas hermosa. se detuvo un momento a imaginarse como se vería ella embarazada.

En aquellos momentos su mascara había caído, y ahora lo único que no podía hacer era quitarles los ojos de encima.

Los 3 agentes lo notaron, y comprendieron lo que ocurría por su cabeza, ya sospechaban hacia un tiempo, aunque el lo ignorara, ellos sabían muy bien los sentimientos profundos que circulaban entre su jefa y el consultor.

Enseguida de notar su cara de embobado, la enmascaro y siguió como si nada.

- **Si aparece un caso, yo me ocupo de cuidarlas,bien damas!** intentando romper con aquella incomodidad.

- **ven aqui Lizzie!,** decía Jane, mientras ella saltaba de los brazos de su madre, y se enfundaba entre los de Jane.

Lisbon no podía enternecerse mas con aquella imagen, dos de las personas que mas amaba en el mundo. que estoy diciendo! no estoy enamorada de Jane, todo esto me esta confundiendo! se peleaba consigo misma por dentro. no me divorcie por el! dios! debo estar con niveles bajos de cafeina!

Elizabeth estuvo todo el resto del día con Jane, enseñándole trucos, hasta le hizo probar a sorbos té, y le gusto, ahora Lisbon iba a tener que lidiar con una niña dopada en cafeína, adicta al té!. Tambien le conto historias, de libros que recordaba perfectamente de leer a su propia Charlotte. Desde el sillon marron lo unico que se escuchaban eran risas incontrolables.

Anneke se encontraba con su madre, mientras ella hacia sus tareas y escuchaba musica, su madre llenaba palpeleo y atacaba el café.

Era todo armonía...

Hasta que de repente aquel silencio se quebró.

Un disparo, y todos quedaron alerta.

Lisbon salio apresurada con Emma pisando su sombra hacia el bullpen.

- **Que fue eso?** decía agarrando con fuerza a Anneke manteniendola presionada sobre su cuerpo.

\- **No lo sé** decía Cho

 **-parecio un disparo.** continuaba el agente inmutado.

Jane con cara de susto, tomo a Elizabeth con fuerza, mientras ella hundía su pequeño rostro entre su pecho como si fuera un pequeño bebe.

- **Jane no me quiero arriesgar puedes llevarte a las niñas al atico? y esconderse?,** decía con su vos en tono de desesperación.

El asintió, agarrando a las 2 de sus manos, pero antes de perderse en las esaleras volteo para mirar a Lisbon intensamente. Mientras acariciaba su mejilla, **por favor ten mucho cuidado!,** Lisbon asintió, dejandoles un beso a cada una.

\- **cuidalas por favor te lo suplico!**

- **Las voy a cuidar como si fueran mías** seguia en susurro, **sobre mi cadaver tienen que pasar!**

eso no la confortaba demasiado,pero aun así se sintió algo mas aliviada. Se quedaron unos minutos mirándose intensamente, y hablando con sus ojos, hasta que decidieron partir cada uno a su puesto.

Hightawer tambien lo había escuchado claro, en la oficina no quedaban mas que ellos , eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde,así que era un momento vulnerable.

Bosco se encontraba pasillo abajo, pero decidió aparecer.

- **que ha pasado?** decia con rostro contorcionado.  
- **escuchamos un disparo** , pero a penas terminaba de decir eso, escucharon otro.

Todos quedaron armados,separándose para abarcar terreno y poder encontrar la fuente de aquellos disparos.


	2. Chapter 2

Bosco se quedo con Lisbon en el vestíbulo de su piso.

- **Justo hoy!** decía intentando contener las lágrimas, irritada por no poder hacer mucho para alejar a sus hijas del peligro.

- **Justo hoy que Tere..?** pero su pregunta quedaba inconclusa al aparecer un Greg con mirada inquietante, parecía poseído, tenia unos ojos de locura, que la empezaron a asustar. Y cuando su mirada se desvío de su rostro sombrío, vio que llevaba un arma. Y ella la reconocía, era una de las suyas que usaba fuera de servicio.

Lisbon tragó en seco.

- **Greg,** susurraba mientras comenzaba a acercarse para desarmarlo

\- Q **ue ocurre amor, porque tienes mi arma?-** ella continuaba intentando calmar sus nervios

Cuando faltaban unos centímetros para estar frente a el, de improviso levanto el arma apuntándole en el rostro.

\- **Q** **ue demonios!suelta el arma!** espero 1 segundo y siguió con sus gritos profundos - **R** **epito suelta el arma!** decía sin poder contener el escalofrío que recorría su columna dorsal debido a que uno de sus colegas estuviera en peligro y mas uno allegado.

Pero Greg lo ignoraba, lo único que hacia era mirar a su ex esposa con ojos persistentes.

\- **U** **ltima advertencia suelta el arma!ahora!** No quería disparar, pero aquello se estaba demorando demasiado. Mientras esperaba a que bajara aquella pistola, las palabras de Lisbon hacían eco en su cabeza. Amor? Mi arma? No entendía nada de lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos.

- **D** **e que esta hablando Teresa?**

\- **A** **sí que tu eres el** **maldito desgraciado** **que esta teniendo una aventura con mi esposa!** decía enfurecido ahora apuntando a Bosco

- **O** **sera ese tal Jane!, dime donde esta! lo mato a los 2 y me salgo de la duda!** decía ahora gritando desesperado.

\- **Por favor cariño,** **no te he engañado** **,cálmate, esta bien quieres que rompa los papel** **es** **de divorcio, ahora mismo lo hago, pero deja de apuntar a personas o de disparar, por favor, por favor** decía ahora entre sorbos.

- **NO!he sido tolerante!, Tess sabes que te amo pero no puedo soportar la idea de que otro hombre te haya tenido!,Tu cuerpo, alma y mente son mios!, y me da nauseas y me enfurece saber que** **estuviste con alguien mas!** **así que hagamos las cosas simples y dime quien es!**

Bosco estaba dolido al enterarse de que Lisbon había estado todo este tiempo casada, y nunca le había dicho,pensaba que eran cercanos, pero no era momento de lamentarse.

\- **Donde están nuestras hijas?, con tu amante!...tráelas!o los mato a los dos!tu eres mía o de nadie, así que si yo caigo tu vienes conmigo Tess!, no puedo creerlo!estamos juntos prácticamente de niños, y tu me engañas, que te aburriste de mi!te conozco desde los 11 años maldición!y estuvimos casados desde los 17!20 años!y para vos eso no es nada!sabes que sos el amor de mi vida, no puedo vivir sin ti y** **no** **ver a nuestras bebes todos los días! no los soporto!NO LO SOPORTO!** se empezó a poner cada vez mas frenético, y el apoyo nunca llegaba, donde estaban los demás.

Jane mientras tanto estaba escondido detrás de su cama fabricada abrazando demasiado fuerte a las niñas, ambas lloraban desconsoladamente, y el no pudo retenerlas tampoco. Sabia que ellos sabían lo que hacían, eran policías entrenados, pero que Lisbon estuviera allí lo ponía nervioso,sentía su corazón estallar, y aun mas cuando noto quien era el culpable de todo aquel caos.

Escucho todo, y las niñas también, sabían que sus padres estaban discutiendo, y lo odiaban. Aún así era la primera vez que los escuchaban gritarse de esa forma, parecía que Greg había estado acumulando resentimientos, e ira por todo lo ocurrido, y hoy estallo.

- **sshh, shhh ya termina calmensen, shhh** , les susurraba mientras les besaba sus frentes, **yo estoy para protegerlas, quietas shhh shhh**

Lo van a poder manejar se decía para sus adentros, pero aun así no lograba confortarse , aunque que Bosco estuviera con ella aliviaba un poco su pesar. Donde estaban los demás? no escuchaba sus voces.

En un momento se arrepintió de no estar actuando para proteger a Lisbon, el le había dicho incontables veces que lo iba a ser. Así que enseguida que noto que todo se estaba poniendo mas tenso, decidió levantarse.

\- **Esperen aquí niñas ya vengo**. decía mientras las encerraba con candado para que no corrieran hacia donde estaban ellos.

Bajo cautelosamente las escaleras, escondiéndose tras la pared con mejor vista, donde pudo visualizar aquella escena desgarradora. Greg de frente apuntando a Bosco, le disparo en el brazo donde sostenía el arma, cayendo al piso de dolor, y luego enseguida el otro brazo. Todo ocurrió antes de que el otro agente pudiera reaccionar a tiempo y ya era tarde.

Lisbon estaba paralizada, y Greg volteo para enfocar su arma en su sien. Al ver aquello, se activo algo dentro suyo, y salio corriendo para protegerla.

- **Greg!no l** **e** **apuntes!** **apúntame a mi!** dijo desesperado.

Luego intento respirar con calma así podía pensar con claridad, la idea era contener a Greg mientras Lisbon salia de su autismo, y ver si podía disuadirlo con palabras convincentes, al menos siempre funcionaba con otros. Mientras Bosco entre dientes le gritaba a Lisbon para que saliera del trance.

Greg volteo a ver quien le dirigía la palabra, y su rostro se endureció, como nunca su ex esposa lo había visto.

\- **Al fin h** **a aparecido el cobarde!, esto te pasa por meterte a la cama con mi esposa!** decía disparando y extrañamente errandole,o tal vez al principio solo quería asustarlo.

Lisbon aun perdida en su mente, las niñas, donde están, Jane que hace aquí! Sin controlar que su cuerpo temblara.

\- **Jane!que haces aquí! donde están ellas!**

- **tranquila, están a salvo.**

- **HIJO DE PERRA!DEJA DE INTENTAR QUITARME TODA MI FAMILIA!** **que luego de perder la tuya querías una para reemplazar!** el rostro de Jane se endureció por un segundo, intento hacer desvanecer momentaneamente su odio hacia aquel hombre, o no iba a ser responsable de sus actos. Respiro profundamente e intento de nuevo con sus palabras.

\- **No quiero** **sustituir a nadie** **,** **y** **Lisbon no** **te esta engañando** **, porque no le crees? la conoces desde hace 26 años** , **decía lo mas calmo que podía. Mi familia** **es irreemplazable, mi querida Ángela y hermosa Charlotte son lo único que me importan, Lisbon es mi mejor amiga, pero no tengo sentimientos románticos hacia ella, es como una hermana, y Bosco es solo su ex** **jefe ahora colega,** **esta casado, por el amor de dios!, ambos lo estamos!...y Lisbon, ella no es capaz de hacerte eso!,piensa, ha cancelado citas para estar en otro lado alguna vez?, ha estado horas desaparecida o sin contestar el teléfono? ha tenido falta de apetito sexual contigo?** -Greg negaba animadamente con su cabeza- **alguna razón por la que sospeches que ella te engañaba con alguien mas?**

\- El consultor continuaba con su discurso, esperando de que funcionara su psicología **-Ella** **sino esta en tu casa, esta en esta oficina, y todos nosotros sabemos que esta haciendo todo el día, nunca hemos visto ningún gesto** **sospechoso** **con ningún otro hombre, eres tu** **el** **afortunado de tenerla! pero te aseguro que nadie,** **nadie se le a acercado de esa manera!...** **me crees?**

Sus palabras parecían que estuvieran cobrando efecto en aquel hombre afectado.

 **\- Así continuo.. Teresa** **no quiere divorciarse** **de ti** **, solo quería un tiempo para ella** **misma** **, esta confundida, y ella ahora lo reconoce, verdad Lisbon? vas a romper los papeles de divorcio?** todo aquello que decía lo estaba matando lentamente por dentro, ni el mismo se creía sus mentiras. Pero parecía estar disuadiendo al hombre rubio delante de el que aun apuntaba en su dirección.

Jane no conocía las causas que llevaron al divorcio, pero luego de tantos secretos, no podía ignorar el dolor en el pecho que sentía al pensar que además de Greg otro hombre estuviera detrás de todo esto.

\- **Bien Greg esta claro que ella quiere seguir el matrimonio, tienes 3 preciosas mujeres por que vivir, no lo desaproveches como yo lo hice,ahora bien, baja el arma, no es necesario lastimar a nadie mas.**

Como ultimo recurso recurrió a la hipnosis, no siempre era eficiente, y menos en estos grados de stress, pero había logrado llevarlo a un estado adecuado para ello.

- **Ahora** **mírame** **Greg, te tengo que decir una ultima cosa y es importante**. Cuando el hombre alvino lo miro enseguida, el consultor comenzó a engatusarlo con sus palabras relajantes.

- **S** **ientes que** **todo ese** **peso** **que** **te** **esta oprimiendo** **el** **pecho se desvanece por cada célula de tu** **cuerpo. Tu** **corazón** **late mas lento** **y respiras** **profundamente**. **Así** **es, inhala…-** decía acompañándolo en el ejercicio- **exhala..** ambos se imitaban.

Parecía estar funcionando, donde estaban los demás maldición!se inquieto por un segundo.

- **Deja ese a** **ire fresco entr** **ar** **en tus pulmones** , **tu mente se esta aclarando** , **quítale todas esas telarañas que te molestan…**

 **-T** **u** **ya** **no quieres hacer esto,** **estas cansado, y** **el arma te pesa…** Jane continuaba con su vos susurrante como el viento.

- **A** **sí que decides dejarla en el piso, exhala inhala**. No ahora no estaba funcionado, algo andaba mal. Greg ya no seguía sus instrucciones al pie de la letra.

De un segundo a otro aquello se volvió en un frenesí de balas que se inyectaban de todas las direcciones.

Greg apunto con mas firmeza a la cabeza de Jane, y Lisbon alerta por el cambio en su actitud enseguida le disparo en el brazo. Lo que no se esperaba eran una serie interminable de disparos provenientes de otras direcciones.

Bosco le había dado en la cabeza, mientras que una Van Pelt enfurecida le disparo en el pecho.

Lisbon no comprendía que había pasado. Cuando vio caer a Greg al piso desangradose y con agujeros de bala perforándole varias partes de su piel,salio corriendo hacia el lado de su cuerpo. Cayendo de rodillas comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, intentando buscar su pulso. Un pulso que ya no existía.

- **NO!** grito con toda su fuerza

Intentaba contener entre sus pequeñas manos toda la sangre que emanaba de aquel cuerpo, pero no alcanzaba.

- **Por favor Greg despierta! DESPIERTA!** decía mientras le daba pequeños golpes en sus mejillas- **Greg por favor no me hagas esto! AGUANTA!YA VIENE AYUDA!**

Jane estaba aturdido y perdido, aun en el piso intentando recuperar su respiración.

Bosco mirando con disgusto al cuerpo, y Van Pelt luego de asegurarse que ya no era peligro, pateando el arma, lo mas lejos posible, corrió rápidamente por las escaleras para atender a sus amigos lastimados.

- **DESPIERTA!DESPIERTA!** decía dejándole besos dispersos por todo su rostro! **GREG!**

 **OH DIOS QUE HE HECHO!**

Jane veía aquella escena dolido, y cuando pudo se acerco a su amiga en shock, intentando abrazarla de atrás y queriéndola alejarla lo mas posible del cuerpo sin vida de su ser querido.

Pero enseguida que encerró su menudo cuerpo en sus brazos, ella lo alejo violentamente.

- **NO DÉJAME!, DÉJAME!** decía mientras intentaba deshacerse a codazos de la cercanía de su cuerpo.

- **SHHH, Teresa** -decía posando sus labios sobre su nuca, y acurrucandola, y

meciéndola junto a el, a un ritmo lento.

Ella se dejo confortar, mientras el le dejaba besos esporádicos en su nuca, estaba demasiado cansada de pelear.

- **shhh bebe tranquila** , ahora Lisbon se encontraba entre sus piernas alejada del cadáver lo mas posible.

Mientras tanto Bosco se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, sin que nadie lo asistiera. No era grave, solo un rasguño de las balas. Además seguramente Van Pelt ya había llamado a urgencias. Así que el no podía hacer mas nada por su compañero caído.

Debía seguir manteniendo en trace a la pequeña agente,para que no tuviera otro ataque de pánico.

La susodicha se estaba quedando sin lágrimas,y empezó a adormecerse entre los protectores brazos de su consultor, mientras el le acariciaba el cuero cabelludo y le daba besos en la frente y cabello.

As[i se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que otras personas empezaron a aparecer en la escena.

Primero Higthawer, que quedo petrificada por aquel escenario trágico y sangriento.

Un cadáver de una persona desconocida en el medio del pasillo y un agente intentando respirar con dificultad, mientras que Jane y Lisbon estaban en silencio abrazados, ignorando el mundo, en su burbuja de tristeza.

- **Que paso aquí?** decía inquieta.

\- Bosco necesita asistencia, y Lisbon necesita que la lleve a su casa con sus hijas. El era el esposo de ella, decía entre dientes señalando el cuerpo mutilado de Greg.

- **Bien , primero lo primero!** Decía regresando a su profesionalidad y dejando todo rastros de dudas.

Llamo al 911, aunque Van Pelt parecía ya haberlos solicitado así que estaban en camino.

\- **Donde estaban todos cuando los** **necesitábamos** **!** Se apresuro a decir en tono molesto una vez que vio a su jefa colgar el teléfono

\- **Abajo era un caos Patrick!** Decía ya irritada- **Al menos dos hombres armados, fusilando a quien se encontrara en los primeros pisos. Parece que el esposo de Lisbon era uno de ellos.**

El consultor entre tanto revuelto, olvido que Elizabeth y Anneke aun seguían en el ático.

\- **Madelaine!** Decía capturando enseguida su interés, **Las hijas de Lisbon aun siguen** **encerradas** **en el** **ático** **, puedes ir a abrirles?,** mientras le deslizaba las llaves por el piso en su dirección.

\- **Y otro favor-** continuaba- **no puedes** **llevártelas** **contigo? No creo que me pueda ocupar esta noche de ellas, teniendo que atender a Teresa, te lo** **agradecería** , decía con rostro perturbado. Iba a ser un trabajo duro tratar con una Lisbon traumatizada.

Hablando de ella, ella se mantenía dentro de aquella burbuja de delirios, con su mirada inyectada en su esposo muerto.

\- **No es problema,** **cuídale** **vale? Me las llevare ahora mientras puedo, para que no vean nada que no deben.**

El asentía mientras la veía alejarse.

Cuando llego la ayuda unos minutos después, primero se llevaron en la camilla a un Bosco quejumbroso y luego el cadáver de Greg, tapado en una sabana.

Confiscaron la escena del crimen, las armas implicadas y la sangre junto con los patrones de sangre, y luego las declaraciones.

Según lo que había podido averiguar, Cho solo tenia una concusión,el que estaba mas grave era Rigsby, con una bala en su abdomen, mientras Van Pelt había desaparecido en la ambulancia con el.

Mientras Bertram trataba de orquestar aquel desastre con el que lo habían dejado lidiar solo.

Jane quería ir al apartamento de Lisbon, para que ella pudiera descansar, así que rápidamente dio su declaración.

Un rato después le dijeron que su jefa quedaba librada de los cargos, mientras Bosco, y Van Pelt estaban bajo investigación.

Todos estaban de acuerdo que había sido en defensa propia,pero tantos disparos y tan vitales era sospechoso, no era necesario dispararle a matar. Nunca era necesario.

Así que sin mirar atrás se llevo a una Lisbon rendida en sus brazos hasta su camioneta.

En el silencio estremecedor del viaje, Jane puso en perspectiva todo lo que había ocurrido en aquella nefasta tarde. Mas temprano había podido detectar algo en los ojos de Greg que le causaba escalofríos. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, por ello su hipnosis no lograba efecto sobre esa otra hipnosis la cual regia sus acciones.

Decidió seguir pensar en ello luego, cuando pudiera sentarse a un mano a mano con sus recuerdos, e intentar desglosar todo lo que había escuchado y visto.

Era momento de encargarse de una Teresa frágil, y ya habían llegado al apartamento, así que era hora de dedicarse exclusivamente a ella. No quería que quedara insolada entre paredes blancas como hacia muchos años el había estado. Necesitaba alejarla de ese estado mental, y pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Otro capitulo!, este está bastante angustioso, lo escribí hace una banda pero no estaba convencida para nada, y sigo no convencida x_x pero aun así lo subo que masoquista jeje, espero colgar otro pronto, pero ahora estoy en parciales, espero que les guste! :) gracias por leerlo!**_

Habían transcurrido ya tres días desde aquellos desafortunados eventos.

Y no ignoraban el hecho que en 3 días mas iba a celebrarse el funeral. El cuerpo de Greg había sido retenido en la morgue para la autopsia , y otros análisis, y aquello se estaba demorando mas de lo estricto. Necesitaban cerrar el capitulo, por el bien de la cordura de Lisbon.

Mientras tanto Anneke y Elizabeth se refugiaban en un apartamento alquilado por Tommy y Annie en el vecindario de su hermana, sabían que iba a necesitar refuerzos para seguir adelante, así que no dudaron en tomar esa decisión.

Primer día

Jane llevo a una Lisbon rendida en sus brazos, dejándola delicadamente para no despertarla en su cama, para luego quitarle los zapatos y chaqueta para al final arroparla. Cuando indecisamente se aparto de ella para salir de la habitación, un susurro ronco lo detuvo pidiéndole que se quedara a su lado, lo cual siguió sus ordenes al pie de la letra.

Luego de lo que parecían unas horas de descanso, una de las siestas mas largas que el consultor recordaba desde las épocas en que su familia aun seguía viva, se sintió incómodo al notar en la posición que se encontraban.

Ambos cuerpos presionándose completamente el uno en el otro, como un rompecabezas que encajaba a la perfección.

Le tomo unos segundos a Jane para usar todas las técnicas vistas y por haber para controlar sus pensamientos y su cuerpo. No era momento para ponerse en sospecha, tenia que acompañar el luto de su amiga, aunque ella no parecía estar alerta ante lo que estaba pasando.

Fue lo único que hicieron, tomar siestas largas, y acurrucarse el uno con el otro, ni siquiera tenían apetito, todo aquello los había desgastado a ese extremo. A ciertos intervalos entre las siestas, ella se despertaba ansiosa, sollozando de forma incontrolada, mientras entre sorbos llamaba a sus hijas, para luego de un rato volver a cerrar sus ojos cuyos párpados le pesaban.

Jane lo único que hacia era abrazarla estrechamente contra si, mientras le susurraba directamente en su oído palabras serenas, y acariciaba sus cabellos de seda oscuro o su espalda.

Del otro lado del barrio, Anneke y Elizabeth se encontraban en un estado mental similar al de su madre, sollozando sin detenerse, Annie intentando distraerlas, pero en vano, querían ver a sus padres, y hasta que no lo hicieran aquella situación no iba a cambiar.

Aquello se estaba volviéndose contagioso, y la atmósfera en ambos apartamentos era sombrío.

Segundo día

No hubieron muchos cambios, solo que descansar lo suficiente parecía haberle aclarado la mente a Lisbon.

La agente estaba demasiado inquieta, y necesitaba poder escuchar las dulces voces de sus hijas.

- **Hola bebes** , dijo intentando contener sus ojos vidriosos, **como** **están** **? se** **están** **portando bien** **?**

- **mam** **i**!ambas dijeron al unisono, **te extrañamos!** **cuando vamos a poder** **ir** **a casa?**

- **yo** **también** **las extraño mucho!** **lo siento bebes,** **por ahora van a** **tener que** **quedarse con su** **tío** **y prima** **,** **tengo que** **resolver unas cosas, y** **háganle** **caso a** **todo lo que les digan** **!por favor** **háganlo** **por mi,** **solo hasta** **el fin de semana** **si? Las adoro con toda mi alma!**

- **nosotras** **también** **te amamos mucho hasta el universo!** decía Elizabeth **, mas que le universo!** retrucaba Anneke

La despedida fue eterna, luego de ambas prometerle que se comportarían como angelitos, colgó, quedandole vestigios de una presión en su pecho.

Jane había estado presente en toda la conversación atento desde el sillón del living, y ahora la mantenía sentada sobre su falda, sedándola como bien sabia hacer.

- **Estas bien?** decía en un susurro, dejándole un beso tierno en su nariz.

-supongo que lo voy a estar, pero nose si voy a estar bien en el trabajo, por ahora no los puedo perdonar.

Jane enseguida comprendió a que se refería.

Asintiendo con su cabeza que lo entendía, la presiono mas hacia su cuerpo.

Intentaron distraerse en la casa,viendo TV, comiendo pizza, pero Lisbon no podía comprometerse a formas de distracción mas elaboradas.

Tercer día

Estaban tan atareados en la morgue del CBI que la autopsia estaba demorada, habían casos de alto perfil, y autoridades importantes los estaban presionando.

Alice era la médica forense a cargo, y cuando vio aquel cuerpo sin un suspiro de vida sobre el mármol de la camilla, lo reconoció enseguida y sintió como su sangre se le helaba. Se llevaba bien con Greg, era macanudo, y tranquilo, divertido, y adoraba a su familia, aun no podía creer que tenia aquel hombre frente suyo de esa forma.

Llamo nerviosa y angustiada a lo de su amiga, y se le fue el aire de los pulmones al ver quien atendía, su consultor problemático.

- **Casa de L** **i** **sbon** , decía en un tono no particular

- **Jane es Alice** , decía en tono sombrío, **Como esta ella?**

- **Se esta recomponiendo de a poco eso creo, con ella no estoy nunca seguro de nada,** **dejo escapar un suspiro para continuar ,** **tiene pesadillas de aquel día, se que con** **el** **tiempo va a curar,** **a veces creo que estar encerrada en casa le hace peor, pero aun** **así** **no creo que pueda regresar a trabajar, fue donde** **ocurrió** **todo, y eso puede traerle una** **recaída.**

\- **Lisbon es fuerte, va a atravesar este trágico momento, nos tiene a todos nosotros. Dile que mañana la paso a visitar vale?,** **así** **que guardo mis sentimentalismos para cuando estemos en persona,** **decía** **esbozando una sonrisa para si misma.**

- **La madre ya ha venido a firmar el alta del cuerpo, así que deben estar preparándolo,** enseguida frunció el ceño al recordar algo importante, **les ha dicho a las niñas?**

- **no** -decía seco, **nose como se los va a explicar,** **va a ser difícil,** decía dejando escapar otro suspiro de derrote, **todo esto ha sido un gr** **ave** **error** continuaba, **no entiendo porque siempre** **los policías** **tiran a disparar** **a matar** **,** **Greg no era criminal ni nada parecido, solo ha ocurrido algo malo a una buena persona,** **y me aferro mas a esa teoría desde que descubrí algo,** **es muy probable que Greg fuera inocente,** **al menos conscientemente inocente**

- **se como funcionas, así que no te voy a presionar para que me cuentes,** **nunca le erras,** **así que confío en ti** **.** **cuídala** **mucho por favor!nos necesita mas que nunca.**

\- **si** **quédate** **tranquila, ella esta bien cuidada y querida.** Decía dejando suspendido en el aire lo ultimo.

Alice comprendió el mensaje y dejo escapar una amplia sonrisa.

 **-Bien la dejo en tus manos, hablamos mañana, adiós**

- **adios, cuidate**

Lisbon aun mantenía su rutina de bella durmiente pero debía comer, así que fue rumbo a su dormitorio con una bandeja con un té de manzana con canela y bizcochos. Al entrar, dejo la bandeja en el suelo,y se recostó a su lado en la cama para contemplarla unos segundos. Sus pecas no estaban escondidas, sus mejillas se encontraban rosáceas, al igual que sus labios, sus flequillos y cabellos desordenados, y su cuerpo despatarrado en la cama como una niña. Era toda una visión mientras dormía. Acaricio sus mejillas para despertarla, y le susurro al oído

- **despierta, despierta dormilona** y sin poder contenerse le dejó un beso en el lóbulo de su oreja. Miro como entreabría sus grandes ojos verdes tan oscuros como el bosque.

- **Ey me alegro de ver esos lindos ojos,ya los extrañaba,** decía sonriendo dulcemente, y dejándole otro beso en su delicada y pecosa nariz. Puedes acomodarte? te traje la merienda.

La ayudo para que se sentara en la cabecera de su cama. Y le acerco la bandeja con los aperitivos. Mientras degustaban las comida, miraban en discovery, "la tienda de los prodigios". Jane cada tanto hacia una pausa de sus sorbos de té para dejarle un beso en su cuello o en otros lugares de su cuerpo.

Por un lado no se reconocía, el no era del tipo de demostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente, pero ella le hacia cambiar de parecer, era como un impulso, al tenerla cerca deseaba darle esas demostraciones de afecto. Su cuerpo no podía evitarlo aunque quisiera.

Por el otro lado, Lisbon tampoco era del tipo de recibir tales afecciones y menos darlas, pero el estar enamorado te hace transformar parte del alma, sentirte sincronizada con esa otra persona, recién en esta etapa de su vida reconocía lo que muchas personas le intentaban decir.

Ella se sentía responsable de la muerte de Greg, y sentía que la vida no podía darle otra oportunidad con Jane, que no tenia derecho a tenerlo, no rechazaba sus demostraciones de cariño pero tampoco era reciproca, no mas que un inocente abrazo.

Cuando las aguas se calmaran de aquel torbellino, ambos sabían que iban a tener que hablar.

Cuarto día

Ya era viernes, y al ver que Lisbon estaba de un humor un poco mas renovado, se apresuro a llamar a lo de Tommy para ver si podía traer visitas.

Por la tarde mientras ambos armaban un rompecabezas,tocaron la puerta.

\- **no te levantes Reese yo voy.** Aquel sobrenombre se le había escapado un día y por alivio de Jane no coincidió con el que cariñosamente su esposo le había dedicado desde que se conocían , pero a ella le gustaba, la hacia sentir distinta.

- **Miren quien nos trajo el viento!** decía emocionado enseguida que abría de par en par la puerta, **no son mas que.. oh no veo nada!, quien** **habrá** **tocado la puerta?Reese escuchamos bien?alguien toco la puerta?** **Mejor cierro, esta helado afuera,** decía fingiendo que iba a cerrarla

\- **no tonto!** decían las dos niñas en coro. **estamos** **aquí** **abajo!** **decían** esquivando el cuerpo del consultor para adentrarse en el living y caer con fuerza sobre su madre. Ambas se lanzaron hacia ella, quedando las tres en el piso, entre besos, abrazos estrechos y cosquillas locas,sonriendo de felicidad al poder reencontrarse.

- **Mis** **beb** **otas**!decía cariñosamente, **les han dado droga?** , decía riéndose las tres sin poder controlarse. Jane las miraba un poco retirado con cara de perdida adoración, sin colocarse su mascara. Tommy desde la puerta entornada tenia la mirada inyectada en el,era mas que obvio que aquel hombre estaba enamorado de su hermana, no podía evitar notarlo. Pasaron unos minutos y el consultor se compuso, aclaro la garganta para despejar su mente, y se volteo para mirar al otro hombre, que le asentía en forma de aprobación muda.

- **Ey viejo!yo no soy bienvenido!** Decía mientras cerraba tras si la puerta con una sonrisa traviesa

\- **mi casa es tu casa!decía** Jane sonriendo ampliamente al ver que Lisbon arqueaba sus cejas en signo de irritación **y para mi nada?**

Elizabeth fue la primera en reaccionar, y se desencadeno de los brazos de su madre, correteando adorablemente hacia el consultor

- **Pat** **rick!** decía mientras era atrapada en el aire por el susodicho y el le dejaba un beso en su mejilla rechoncha.

Anneke le siguió, abrazándose a su cintura.A pesar de no conocerse hacia tanto tiempo, Jane tenia facilidad con los niños, y aun mas si eran creación de la mujer de la que estaba enamorado.

- **mmm yo** **también** **las extrañe!**.decía mientras inhalaba el olor a shampoo de frutilla de los cabellos de Lizzy con mezcla a bebe.

- **Ey!mas cariño a el que a mi** , decía poniendo trompa. Los tres corrieron hacia su madre lanzándose de nuevo a abrazarla, Jane le dejo un beso en la comisura de su boca, que sorprendió a ambos. Aclaro la garganta y se separo de ella.

Tommy veía todo aquello sin interrumpir, como mero observador.

Luego de un rato, decidió recordarles su presencia que parecían ya no notar.

- **Bueno familia es mejor que me vaya,** **Annie parece un demonio de tazmania cuando no estoy para alimentarla.** Decía largando la carcajada. Y los demás adultos siguiéndole la corriente.

Lisbon se levanto del piso y enfundo a su hermano en un cariñoso abrazo.

- **Gracias por todo** **Tommy** **!nose que hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda.**

- **A tu servicio T para eso estoy, cualquier cosa que necesites pega un** **telefonazo** **, vale?, nos vemos** **pasado** **mañana** decía tristemente.

- **Si** **el domingo….** decía en un susurro, mientras se separaba de su hermano. Jane se lo había contado suavemente mientras desayunaban en la mañana, lo tomo mejor de lo que pensaba según el consultor,aunque sabia que ahora se estaba haciendo la fuerte, que estaba empezando a levantar murallas.

- **Adiós** **Patrick, niñas!cuiden a su madre, igual tu** **grandullón** **,** le decía con una sonrisa cómplice que Jane respondía de igual forma.

Decidieron que por la tarde se lo dirían, irían a la heladería y en el parque se lo dirían, al día siguiente Jane se quedaría con ellas cuidándolas mientras su madre se presentaba al entierro.

Eran las 7 de la noche, ya oscuro, cuando los cuatro fueron rumbo a la heladería. Elizabeth en los brazos de Jane, y Anneke de la mano de su madre.

Al elegir los helados, fueron al parque, cada uno sentado en una hamaca, mientras Lisbon juntaba valentía e intentaba pensar como contarles de una forma delicada lo que había pasado. Luego de que se distrajeran un rato, jugando carreras de altura en las hamacas.

Luego todos se sentaron en ronda en el piso de pedregullo.

Tomo un respiro profundo y comenzó la difícil tarea.

- **Niñas,** **lo que les voy a decir es difícil, pero…..** **su padre,ya no esta con nosotras.** Decía tragando saliva por su garganta seca, sintió como si una bomba explotara en ella. **Esta con las estrellas, y con sus abuelos, ellos lo están cuidando.** Estaba intentando mantener sus sentimientos en orden, pero al final de la frase no pudo ignorar que se le quebrara un poco la vos.

Ambas la miraban con sus ojos bien abiertos. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Elizabeth siendo la mas pequeña aun no entendía completamente lo que quería decir.

- **Cuando va a regresar?** **decía** **con cara triste y trompa**.

- **Lizzy,** **cielo** **ven** **aquí** **,** decía mientras la tomaba en sus brazos,pero enseguida se derrumbo y enterró su rostro en los cabellos de su hija. Jane decidió retomar donde ella dejo, primero buscando el permiso de Lisbon que asintió segura.

Mientras le acariciaba su cabello fino y suave y luego su mejilla- **Liz** **,lo que quiere decir tu madre es que...** no pudo continuar ya que Anneke grito encima de sus voces euforicamente.

- **Quieren decir** **que esta muerto!** **L** **i** **zzy** **no entiendes nada!nuestro padre no va a volver porque esta muerto!** decía llorando sin control.

Jane intento acercarse a abrazarla pero ella lo empujo.

- **NO!DEJAME!TU NO ERES NUESTRO PADRE!Y NUNCA LO VAS A SER**!decía indignada y dolida corriendo lejos de ellos.

Lisbon y Elizabeth miraban desconcertadas, mientras Jane se levantaba herido por las palabras que le acababan de decir.

- **déjamelo** **a mi, yo la voy a buscar.** Antes de que se alejara demasiado. Elizabeth dejo escapar algo que Jane nunca creyó volver a oír.

- **Yo** **si** **quiero que seas mi padre!** decía llorando. Aquello hizo que se le aprisionara el pecho a Jane ,le llego profundamente. Le dejo un beso y se fue a buscar a la otra infante.

No había llegado muy lejos, ella sabia que no debía separarse de sus padres, así que había dado vuelta al tobogán y allí se encontraba,cabiz baja con sus manos sosteniendo fuertemente sus piernas que temblaban y llorando sin consuelo.

Se dejo acariciar y enfundar en un abrazo.

- **Anneke** **no quiero sustituir a nadie, tampoco quiero que ustedes sustituyan a nadie.**

 **Te voy a contar una historia**. Decía quedando en pausa unos segundos mientras mojaba sus labios y aclaraba su garganta constrictiva, preparándose para el torbellino de sentimientos.

 **Hace muchos años yo** **también** **tuve una hija,** enseguida que dejo salir aquellas palabras Anneke se separo de el y lo miro con asombro, **se llamaba Charlotte, y** **debería** **tener tu edad hoy en** **día** **, pero un hombre malo la mato,** decía llenándose de lágrimas, l **a extraño demasiado,solo tenia 6 años.** Terminaba de decir esto ultimo quebrándose por completo su vos

- **como era?** dijo en un suspiro casi inaudible.

- **Era parecida a vos,tenia los cabellos de tu mismo color, pero los de ella** **estaban enrulados** **,y lo tenia largo por la cintura,y sus ojos eras azules,y no tenia pecas, y su piel era algo oscura,era tan hermosa como vos.**

En respuesta, Anneke lo abrazo con fuerza

- **no** **quise** **decir eso Patrick, es solo que extraño mucho a mi padre.**

- **shhh no llores** , le decía mientras le secaba las lágrimas de su rostro de porcelana, **Charlotte debe estar cuidando a tu padre,** **así** **no esta solo,** **seguramente debe estar tramando travesuras** **y tus abuelos** **también** **, nosotros nos tenemos que cuidar los unos a los otros** **si cariño?**

Asintió un poco mas aliviada

- **me** **gustaría** **que fueras mi otro padre**

Ambos se quedaron fusionados en los brazos del otro, por un rato, mientras el mecia ambos cuerpos en vai y ven.

- **A mi me** **encantaría** **ser su padre.** decía sonriéndose ambos de forma triste.

Los cuatro agotados, decidieron retornar al apartamento.

Sexto día

Era el día del entierro,Lisbon seguía derramando lágrimas, parecían nunca agotarse, pero ahora era su suegra que la contenía entre sus brazos, ambas desconsoladas por la perdida prematura de su esposo e hijo. Fue un servicio muy simple, solo los mas allegados, y optaron por no hacer la reunión del velatorio, solo el entierro, el animo era demasiado lúgubre.

Jane mientras tanto se quedo en su apartamento intentando distraer a las hijas de Lisbon toda la mañana, jugaron en la xbox, y algunos juegos de caja, luego miraron una que otra película, tomándose un milcksake o haciendo una fiesta de te.

Los días iban volando, luego las semanas,y la unión de Jane con el clan Lisbon iba fortaleciéndose.

Mientras tanto la tensión sexual entre ambos iba incrementándose, y sabían que en algún momento aquello iba a implocionar. Sus miradas eran prolongadas e intensas, y hacían todo lo que tenían prohibido hacer con otras partes de sus cuerpos.

Ya había pasado un mes, y Lisbon debía regresar a trabajar, en su ausencia Cho estuvo encargado de la unidad, y a pesar del suceso trágico, aun fresco, sus ánimos estaban implementándose, así que era el momento indicado para regresar a su rutina.

Ese era el panorama general.


End file.
